Search Day
by natsuki DDS
Summary: Natsu is worried about Lucy that had been missing for days what will he do? find out here in my story. ONE-SHOT


**Hi Peoples! This is just a short one-shot I'm doing for the New Year eve so…. Hope y'all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimers: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima and I don't own any of this just the idea here.**

It was boring for Natsu because Gray is on a mission and so does Erza. He planned to ask them to battle him in a fight which he was waiting for, but sadly they can't because of said troubles. He stared to the floor of the guild and sighed. "If only Lucy was here…" he murmured. Since Lisanna returned from Edolas Lucy is nowhere to be found even in her house that was **always** invaded by Natsu and the others.

"Natsu you look unhappy." Happy said looking at his master with worries filling his eyes worried that his master is convinced of Lucy.

Natsu heard Happy's words he then faked a smile and tuned to Happy. "I'm fine Happy; it's just that the day is passing slowly."

"It's not nice to lie Natsu." A voice called and Natsu turned his head to see who was calling and there he saw Lisanna standing in his sight.

"Ah! Lisanna… I thought you were with Mira." Natsu replied and he still kept his sad look on his face.

"That's for a moment ago…" Lisanna said then she sat beside Natsu on the long bench. "What's wrong? Your face looks so pale."

"No… it's nothing…" Natsu tried to form a smile but he can't. "Only lacks some sleep."

"Really? Then why did your face looks so sad?" Lisanna asked not believing her childhood friend. "Tell me, it's alright."

Natsu sighed and then blinked for a second. "It's Lucy…. She's been missing for some days." He said and Lisanna carefully listened to his words when he came to the last one she gasped out of nowhere.

"She has?! Then you have to find her!" She asked her face showed a mix of worry and shock.

"I want to but I don't know where to start."

"Try to search in her house or some places she usually goes."

"I'll start today." Natsu said as he stood from his seat and walked off to the main entrance. "Well just hope that I'll find her soon!" He then ran outside the door along with Happy following after trying to get Carla's attention Happy followed Natsu outside.

'Please… Return safe and sound…'

At Lucy's House

Natsu searched around to see if she was in, and sadly she was nowhere to be found. Happy used his magic to grow his wings to look around easier. He patrolled the house and saw something unusual and he flied down to see what it was. 'Lucy's clothes?' Happy thought. 'maybe I have to give it to Natsu.' Happy picked it from the floor and searched for Natsu, and Natsu was there Happy stopped from his trail and shouted. "Natsu! I found Lucy's clothes!" as he hold the shirt tightly.

"Ah! Give it to me Happy!" Happy do like what he told he then gave the shirt to Natsu and Natsu hastily grabbed it. 'I should sniff it to find Lucy!' Natsu thought, while he started to sniff the smell of the shirt. He inhaled deeply and exhaled again. "Let's go Happy!" he shouted as he started to run from his place then exited the house.

Outside

Natsu ran as fast as he could, not wanting to know what might happen to Lucy when she was missing with Happy following behind. "I could smell it…" He murmured. "She was close!" Natsu stopped and there he was standing in front of a small gift shop without further delay he charged his fist with searing flames and punched the walls breaking it apart. After the walls before him had crumbled he saw Lucy who stared at him with her usual surprised look on her face while she holds a small package in her hand.

"Lucy!" Natsu ran at Lucy's way until he had been stopped by the shop owner who was mad at his actions.

"What did you think you were doing brat?" the owner shouted. "Now look at the damage! You have to pay for this!"

Long story short they all had apologized to the owner except Natsu who is the one responsible in this, And they had make their way to get back home.

"Natsu what did you think you were doing?" Lucy sighed because of his actions which is a disappointing one as she walked with him.

"Sorry Luce…. I was worried because you were missing for the past few days."

Lucy giggled at his answer and Natsu caught it to a question. "What is so funny?" Natsu asked.

"Nothing…" is all Lucy replies but Natsu gave her a questioned look and she commanded. "Well just close your eyes for a minute."

Natsu did as he was told and he closed his eyes unknown of what was Lucy doing right now and he heard some rustling sound from her direction. "Now open your eyes!" Lucy commanded, Natsu opened his eyes, and saw the package that was held by Lucy for some moments ago right in front of his eyes are now in his sight again. "This is for you," Lucy said. "I bought it earlier in the gift shop, well…. Hope you like it."

"Thanks Luce!" Natsu said he grabbed the package and started to tear it down and it showed a cat figurine that almost looked like Happy in some ways. "Wait…. Then you're away for this?"

"Hey! That looks like me!" Happy exclaimed.

"Yes, I'm worried that it won't suit your taste so I traveled for days to find a perfect gift for you."

"No worries Luce, I like it!" Natsu said then in an instant he hugged Lucy making her blushes like the color of a tomato. "And don't you ever scare me like that!"

"I'm sorry Natsu it won't happen again." Lucy said and she formed a smile because she felt warmness in Natsu's words that she had long experienced. "Now let's go home."

"Yeah…"

**-End-**

**So how did you all think about my first FT one-shot? I hope it's good well anyways RnR folks!**


End file.
